Lightning Key
by Soulofnone911
Summary: With her adventure finally over, she isn't sure on what do. Her nightmares keep getting worse and she doesn't really know on how to fix it. Maybe a key blade wielder everyone knows can help out?


**I do not own anything.**

"Are you sure-"

"Hope, while I appreciate your concern, I'm sure this will fade away eventually."

After all that Lightning has been through, it was a miracle. Bhunivelze was not an opponent to be underestimated. She was surprised when met Sora along her journey. A person, knowing that everything around her world was falling apart, kept going. With a strange Key as his way of fighting.

It was not easy as one expected. After the battle was over, he used a spell in which the world went into a complete restart.

It was as if the two traveled through time and yet... not. With upon their arrival, she noticed that there was no panic of the world ending. When she return to Hope on what happened, it seems as if he doesn't remember who she was. Once more, she found out that traveling through time is inaccessible. It took awhile before finding her sister in her home. She only told her and Hope parts about what happened and with some of the people she met, exaggerating certain areas within her stories.

Lightning and Sora are the only ones who knew what really happened.

Not that she kept it between the two in a romantic way. Honest!

Maybe?

"Your spacing off again."

She blinked when he said that. and felt embarrassed on spacing off.

"S-Sorry."

Hope gave her a small smile to her. Only met her few days yet it's as if he knew her. Wonder why?

He internally frowned at her when he realized she hadn't been getting any sleep. He remembered Lightning recounting her journey on where she was. She also told him that when sleeps, she keeps getting nightmares. Heck, he's not really sure on what to do in all honesty.

"It's what happened with Caius and Noel, isn't it?"

She flinched at the names, not really sure on what happened to the two them. The only reassurance was she got was Sora knew that in his heart that they were going to be okay.

"You need to get some rest. I'm sure Sora will help you out."

Seriously, he's probably the only one that could help her out. She opens up a lot more with him around. Hope thinks that Sora knows more than he lets on. He decided on waiting to see what happens next.

Hope noticed one of the workers waving to him for his help.

He sighs at this. Can't he have more free time talking to people?

"Got some work that needs to be done. I'll see you around, okay?"

Hope left as he prepared for his long day of work. With him leaving, She decided to see on how Sora was doing.

Lightning noticed that he was with a Chocobo at the moment. She couldn't help but chuckle. He always finds something unique in each world, doesn't he?

"Man, It's really neat how each world works differently!."

He wished he had a pet like this at his home. He kind of wanted to see the look on Riku's face if he brought one home. He decided against it since his mom would probably have a heart attack with a pet this big.

"I'm glad your enjoying it. Will it be alright if we go see Serah?"

When he looked at her, the Chocobo decided to return to it's heard. He gave her a thumbs up in response.

"No problem, Lightning!"

She smiled a bit before realizing something. She never really told her his name.

Her real name.

"My name isn't... really Lightning. That's just a code-name that I use. My real name is Claire. Claire Farron."

He tilted his head a bit that before shrugging. Guess there's just some thing people aren't

"Alright, nice to... re-meet you, Claire."

The both them laughed at his response. As they left they left, they finally reached their destination where Snow and Serah home is at. They waited until Serah opened the door to let them in.

"Sis! I'm so glad you came."

With them entering the house, they noticed Snow preparing to go out. Guess they accidentally ruined their plans.

Oops.

Claire took this accidental opportunity to talk with Serah alone for a bit.

"Sora, Is it alright if I talked to Serah alone?"

He gave her a nod.

"Don't worry, if you need talk in private, it'll be alright."

She nodded before the two left, leaving Snow and Sora alone. He turned to Snow and looked at him, upon realizing something. Snow was slightly irritated at his look.

"What is it?"

Sora blinked before he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, you reminded of me of someone named Seifer."

With the two girls alone outside, Lightning felt like this is a good place to talk. She did feel guilty on ruining their date. Maybe she could have Sora help her with making up with Snow somehow.

Wait, Sora? Why is he always in her head all the time?

Well, he made her smile more, a good fighter, a funny person, a joy to be around, a-

"What's up? Are you sleeping alright?"

Her thoughts were interrupted from Serah.

"Sorry, I... I'm concerned about Noel."

Which was partially true. She doesn't even know if he's okay. Or what happened to Caius either.

Serah flinched a bit when Noel was mentioned. Lightning told her that she was a close friend to her when she told her on where she was. Serah squeezed Lightning shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, i'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's teaching Caius on how not to be a jerk."

The both of them chuckled at that.

"I hope so."

Upon their return, they noticed Sora talking about Jack when he was in Christmas town. Snow simply just shook his head

"Man, you got some weird friends out there, you know that?"

Sora just gave him a laugh in response.

"Yep! Wouldn't trade them for the world. Err, anything I mean."

Snow smiled a bit at that to, reminiscing on his gang. He turned to the two girls when he realized they're back.

"So what's he to you, Lightning?"

HE was honestly curious about the twos predicament. How close were they really?

Lightning paused at that, not really sure on how to respond.

"We're just... friends."

So why did she feel weird when she said that?

When Serah saw Lightning's hesitation, she wondered on what she should do about it. In the end, she decided to head out with Snow on what to but. That was they were going to do before Lightning's sudden arrival.

"Snow! How about we go shopping? I saw something that i really wanted to get. It might be gone today, so we better hurry!"

He was about to say something when he noticed the look Serah gave him. She's giving him the puppy eye look. He sighed as he finally relented.

"Fine."

She grinned as she dragged him away. Before they left the house, however, Sora curiously asked her.

"Want us to come?"

She paused before turning to answer his question.

"It's f-fine. It won't take long."

As the two left, Serah had thought about something concerning Lightning.

'She really needs to find someone to date. I hope you could give that to her Sora~.'.

With Snow and Serah gone, Sora and Lightning turned to each other.

"I hope she'll be okay."

Lightning doesn't really know why theyleft so soon. Is it a sale they missed or something?

Sora tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Snow will be there for them."

She smile a bit at that. Always trying to find the positive, doesn't he?

The two of the sat on the couch, both of them feeling awkward on what to say. She usually never have time to relax. She always wonder what would happen when her duties are over. Would she retire? Continue to help others?

She's not sure on what to do.

"Have you been having a hard time sleeping?"

She looked at Sora in surprise.

"Y-You noticed?"

He scratched his face awkwardly.

"I pick up a few things."

She twiddled her thumbs, nervously on how to tell him on what's wrong.

Sira tried to brighten up the mood a bit.

"Hey, I already told you that Noel and Caius are okay, you just have to believe they're okay."

Sora thoughts on Caius were... sad. He felt like Noel and Caius were a reflection of him and Riku. It's a shame he won't be able to know on what happened to them. If ever really.

He hoped everyone was okay after he died.

"I-I'm worried about the future. I don't even know if the two will appear again. I'm worried I will lose Hope, Snow Serah, and everyone else like we did on our journey. All of them becoming people that i couldn't even recognize. And with our method of time travel gone, what can-"

She was surprised when Sora gave her a hug.

"No matter what's out their, we'll take them on."

She wrapped her her arms around her, know she's unable to stay awake much hoped she wouldn't ever let go.

"Thank you... Sora..."

He knew she had a hard time, so she decided to give her a hug. He was surprised when he heard her snoring a bit, and with her arms still wrapped around him tightly.

Sora panicked a bit, not really sure on what to do in this situation. It got worse when his back on couch due her leaning forward unconsciously.

He isn't really sure if he should wake her up or not. He decided to wait this out.

'Man, she must of been having nightmare ever since I helped fixed this world situation.'

He blushed when Lightning cuddled him closer to her, even though she's still asleep.

"Claire? Claire!"

He tried to wake her up, but realized she isn't going to wake any timer soon. He wondered how bad the nightmares must of been.

'I wonder why she isn't letting go me? This is embarrassing!"

He continuously blushed and fluster at his situation, not realizing on what Lightning said in her sleep.

"So... warm..."

For the first time since she finished her journey, she didn't have a nightmare in her sleep. She was having a beautiful dream.

And she didn't want to let go.

Sora let out a small whimper.

"H-Help?"

Hours later, when Serah and Snow returned, they noticed Sora and Lighting blushing while not making eye contact with each other.

**Elsewhere...**

"You dragged me out here so they could be alone, didn't you?"

As they shopped, Serah gave him a mischievous grin.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that~?"

Snow decided to forget about it at the moment.

"Never mind."

With the two continued shopping, Snow thought about the two back home.

'Hopefully he can make her less serious all the freaking time.'

**Extra:**

"Sorry I-"

"Is it because you think Sora might be into me?"

She gave her sister an irritated look.

"What?"

Serah continued on with a mischievous grin.

"I mean, from what you told me, Noel had a thing for me. Who's to say Sora wouldn't?"

She grimace at that. What type of girl does he like? Like Serah?

Serah squeezed her shoulder, honestly want her sister be happy for once with all the sacrifices. she made.

"Listen on what i'm saying right now, okay?

It took a bit before she nodded.

"You love this guy don't you?"

Lightning had a wide eye expression.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes."

"Please him?"

"YES!"

She was embarrassed and blushing hard when she said that.

"Then go out there and show him that tenderness that he's giving to you!"

Serah dragged her to where Snow and Sora were at. Sora was concern on what was wrong with Claire.

"You okay?"

Snow looked at Serah before she gave him a wink. He grinned at that. He knows Lightning enough that she wouldn't start a relationship unlike Serah.

Challenge accepted

"So what's he to you?"

She thought about it. A friend, a hero, silly, different, b-

'Screw it.'

She took a deep breath before she looked at Snow before she responded.

"My date."

Both Sora and shouted the same time.

"W-What?!"

She immediately pulled Sora in close, their faces inches from each other.

Claire felt like she was on top of the world.

"Did I stutter?"

Sora was flustered on the whole exchange. What was going on?

"B-But you-"

She leaned in and kissed him.

Serah decided to pull Snow out of the house upon their make out session. He could only sigh, knowing Serah is going to give him a punishment when the day is over.

**Hope this wasn't to bad. Sorry about the grammar. I'm not really good at telling stories in all honesty.**

**I had to... simplify this. I didn't really have a good grasp on Final Fantasy. I hope this made a bit of sense on what's happening **

**It's Lightning return with Lightning returning home with everything fixed. And Time travel method they had are gone. **


End file.
